Bloody Beautiful
by Dae-Mila
Summary: Finally, it seems the Extras story has faded away. To say the least, not many want to become fish-eyed space monkeys. As life in this world goes on, a new generation of uglies are bred. Vampires. Ulape Jaguar is one of them.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**The Pretty Little Vampire**

**Time: After Extras**

**Introduction**

In my life, there were three basic needs. They branched off into hundreds of other desires, wants, wishes, and so on, but the three basic were the supreme in my mind:

1)Boys

2)Fashion

3)Blood

Through every party I wore a mask. A smile, with eyelashes that batted in every direction, with hair that flipped at all the right times and killer curves. Beneath it, I was a killer. A bloodthirsty killer. Though I didn't let anyone in on this, not even my closest of friends. My secret identity was just that; a secret.

I just wish it had always stayed that way.

The night of the best bash of the year was now, and I looked perfect, to say the least; eyelashes fierce and glowing slightly with emerald reflective chips, green eyes flashing different neon tones of the same colour, lips striped with different greens as well, and a dress that was made of smooth vines and fresh spring leaves. My hair was dark, wine red, curled and let loose to tumble around me. I didn't even wear shoes to suit the look. Like I was natural.

I was not a natural creature. I was pulled onto the dance floor by someone whose eyes were straight on my chest, where the vines were scarce. He pulled me close to press us together and we moved in sync with the music. What was his name? I didn't know, but this felt good and I didn't care. That was the pattern of my life as a pretty vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: When the sun rises

**Chapter One: When the sun rises.**

**U**nlike Rusty legends say, I do not burn up with the sun. In fact, watching the sun rise every morning is a highlight of my day. It's because like me, the sun is always present, even if it hides away sometimes, it's always back in the morning to say, "Hey, don't worry, I'm still here."

It always will be here. I stand tall, looking out my window at it, feeling reassured.

A soft groan gargles behind me. I turn my head and stare at the random in the bed with bleak eyes. He opens them, they are golden with silver flecks, and shakes his curly head of black hair.

"Wha..." he trails off, and I know he's going to throw up before he does.

Not caring about if he sees my abnormal speed, I race to the bathroom, get a bucket and rush back just in time. . .

. . . For him to miss and let out a stream of putrid vomit all over my lap. Great. I winkle my nose and throw the bucket aside, glaring daggers at the hungover man. Even being a vampire has it's disadvantages, like the incredibly accurate sense of smell that makes the vomit even more revolting. I bend over near the guy, my eyes whirring to pop up his face rank.

19, double digits. He was more popular than me, yet more disgusting. My rank is snug at 209, and it's only that way because I get around to a lot of popular guys. I haven't made a single video, and I avoid getting too much surgery, fearing doctors will discover my secret. That would ruin the plan.

Ah, yes, that plan. It brings a sly smile to my face as I lean closer to the guy, and he braces for a kiss but gets fangs in his neck instead. Like a spider, I leak the paralysing poison into his blood stream. He stiffens as I drain him of blood, and then his golden eyes close over for good. That's the fourth man I have killed like this.

Of course the town suspects murders going on. They think it's all popular guys, but the truth is, I just pick randoms. My drinking has nothing to do with the plan, in fact, it's an inconvenience. It could throw me into the public eye, which would be annoying. I pick him up with both hands and cross the plush white carpet to the closet, opening it and stacking him inside along with three other bodies. Locking it shut, I place myself in front of my wallscreen and command a mirror.

There would be no more partying tonight. I had a drink, which would tie me over for about a month. Actually, in a month's time, I would be reuinited with my clan.

The wallscreen lights up with silver, reflective glass. I'm naked, the vines taken off from the night before, and my hair is in knots. I politely ask it to sort my hair back, and the metal fingers in my hair make me nervous. Technology here always does.

My red curls are sorted and clean again. I look presentable, but my face is flushed from the recent blood. I requestion a white dress from the hole in the wall, something cheap and not costly, and make myself decent. I will need to go today.

_Ping._

A message appears over my eyes. It's tedious being sprung on like that.

_Ulape,_

_ If you haven't already read the sender address, this is Klin. We are in big trouble; Tally Youngblood is in town. Get Buck._

_ -End of message-_

I press my scarlet tainted lips into a thin line. Whenever Tally is in town, it means something is wrong. Klin didn't get clumsy with bodies, did he? This would endanger the plan and make Father angry. Idiot brother.

I flex my pinkie and know a hovercar will appear outside this dorm shortly. I need to find Buck, which is easy to do. Buck will be around the park area selling drugs, as he always does. No, not medicine, or illegal drugs. He sells drugs that make your hair change colours, or eyes get bigger, or lips thinner, without surgery. The only problem is the drugs are random, so you don't know what you're getting. Buck loves to see all the changes on people all day, and for such an original idea, he's got a double-digit face rank.

I leave my all-white tiny dorm, I could afford better but I don't care, and wait outside for the car. To my surprise, Buck is approaching the building. He sees me and waves.

Buck is all muscle. He looks like a Rusty on steroids. He's got buzz-cut brown hair, handsome face and broad shoulders, with arms and legs like tanks. As usual, he's not wearing a shirt, showing off his impressive chest. He always tells girls this is without surgery, but who is he kidding? 8 packs aren't possible without surgical alternations, anyone with a brain know that.

Mind you, Buck usually only wins over the stupid girls, so they are fooled easily.

I stride over calmly to Buck. He's more like a Rusty war tank, and I'm the sly cat. They actually just figured out how to create cats a few weeks or so ago.

"Ulape, good to see you. Got the Ping, I suppose?" Buck shrugs his beefy shoulders and grins.

"I did," I reply cooly, because I don't really like Buck, but he is Klin's friend, so he has to come.

And one of the only other vampires we know of.

"Me-ow, Ulape. Calm down. I also guess you got _another _drink?" he chuckles heartily.

"You have a girl and a drink every night. I'm much more reserved, and I'll bet you're the reason Tally is coming to town," I give him a hostile glare, my green eyes faintly flickering still from last night.

Buck has a darkness cross his silvery eyes and then he snaps out of it, "Doesn't matter now. If Tally finds us, we're dead. We need to get Klin and Father, or else the plan gets ruined."

At least Buck can be logical sometimes. I won't let him know I think that, and say, "So, you just figured that out?"  
>His thick eyebrows narrow, giving him an angry puppy sort of face. I wondered how puppies tasted as I returned the glare.<p>

"Ulape, you don't like me and I don't like you. Can we try to be . . ."

"Civil? Me? You're more of brain-dead pretty than I thought!" I cross my arms and bitterly laugh.

Buck rolls his silver eyes, and they catch the sunlight to reflect onto me. A warm feeling spread in me like Rusty butter and I turn away. Buck is a pile of beef, with no brain. No feelings for him.

"Let's just get going, alright, Ulape? We'll call the hoverborads and find Klin, hopefully before Tally does," he says in an extremely tired voice.

I flex another finger and a tiny, thin disk comes to me, a hoverboard. It slides just under my feet and I start to urge it forward, waiting a bit for Buck. His, of course, his huge, black with yellow and green lightning bolts. Something a littlie would have. We get on our way and as we proceed out of town, I start to worry that this whole plain is going to fail.


	3. Chapter 3: Collision

**Chapter Two: Collision**

**I **am kissing. Who am I kissing? The sensation is overpowering me, overriding every thought in my mind. Lips smashing, tongues crashing, skin meeting and mouths groaning. Suddenly, this isn't a kiss anymore.

I feel hands on my skin, setting me on fire. It needs to be fuelled. The only thing that can roast me more is no more clothing, more kisses, more of this. I open my eyes.

_Buck. Shit._

I throw myself away.

" . . . The hell?" I pant, pressed against the wall of the cave we decided to stay in overnight.

Buck stares at me. Guilty bastard. I was sleeping and he totally took advantage of me. Whore. Buck bites his lip and grins impishly.

"You liked it," he laughed.

"You're a good kisser," I blush and know flattery is the best way to start an insult, "but only a desperate man like you takes advantage of me when I'm half-asleep."

"Correction: Only a _smart _man," Buck chuckles, proud of himself.

"Want me to tell Klin?" I counter, and see Buck pale.

Who's laughing now? I nod knowingly, adding to his frustration. He knows not to ever do this again.

"Let's get ready. We're meeting Klin today, remember? Meeting, about Tally?" I say slowly, and Buck flexes his muscles in a stretch.

All fake. I'm not fazed by the defined chest. I know it was caused by surgery, a scalpel and a pump. Nothing manly. I pick up my hover-board and hop on, feeling it measure the familiar weight and size of me. Buck does the same and we're off.

Times like these I don't think about being a vampire. I don't live forever, I age, you know. I get the flu and I eat normal food, drink water. The only thing different from me is that I drink blood sometimes, I'm a natural-pretty, and I'm very pale. Surgery can fix the last one.

Buck and I fly low into the forest. An orange cave opens, and we slid in the mouth. It's small, and our initials are carved in the wall. We've been here before, hundreds of times. This was our base.

Klin is leaning against the wall, sleeping. There is something shinny on his mouth. The sun hasn't reached the peak in the sky yet, so the cave isn't totally lit up. I sweep in and hop off the board, annoyingly at the same time as Buck. We glace at the wall.

_Plop. _

Gentle, soft landing of feet in front of us. Shinny teeth are suddenly in front of me, and I want to scream. A hand and a cold, metal thing clamp over my mouth and I'm tossed against the wall. Buck lands beside me and a small light comes on.

"Now, who's going to tell me what's going on?" her voice says, razor sharp.

Tally Youngblood. Odd, I though she'd look scary. She looks old, and tired. Maybe in her forties by now, but eternally stronger than anyone else. Tally also looks infuriated.

She comes over to Klin, putting two fingers under his chin. Klin looks calm, unfazed by her. As if. I can almost feel his fear, read his obvious thoughts.

_If she finds out, we're dead._

"What are you? You smell . . . Inhuman," she calculates, twisting his face in her hands, like a tiny seed she could crush.

It makes me uneasy. I squirm against the wall, wondering what's against my mouth. I look over at Buck and see him . . . Smell him . . .

Buck has just wet himself.

I would laugh if I weren't close to doing it myself. Instead I save this moment for later and look back at Tally, who is laughing and laughing and laughing. In a moment of bitterness she rips off my metal mouth guard.

Amateur's mistake. I lunge forward to her neck, barrelling and pinning her down with sudden strength, fangs above her neck and smiling. My tongue grazes the side of her face. Tally shudders.

"What are you?" she repeats.

"Vampire."

With that, I bite and suck the life out of Tally Youngblood.


End file.
